The present invention relates generally to the manufacture and handling of micro-objects such as shaped tool heads or tips, and more particularly to the manufacture of miniature tools incorporating or consisting of shaped structures.
Manufacturing and other processes pertaining to scanning probe microscopy, nanomachining, micromachining, machining, optics, biotechnology, and biomedicine often require highly specialized miniature tools. Such tools typically consist of a shaped tool head formed and parted from a diamond or other hard material work piece and mounted on a body or handle. Depending on the particular application, the spatial orientation of the tool head relative to the tool body, once mounted thereupon, may be critical to the usefulness of the miniature tool.
Execution of present methods for handling, aligning and mounting small structures, particularly structures smaller then 200 microns (referred to as micro-objects), is highly difficult and often results in uncertain orientation of the fine tool head structure relative to the tool body. Present methods for cantilever and tip manufacture also limit the length of tool pieces and make it necessary to provide substantial extra unused material in the tool head which can be expensive and limiting in the use of special high performance materials.